Return to Wonderland
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: I wish to return to wonderland in order to fix the mistakes I made


KnightOfLelouch: Okay everyone this will be a 2 to 3 chapter story! Please enjoy!

Return to Wonderland: My Mistakes

'_Dear Diary'_

"_Today I've given my friends the few days off, they've been working so hard and I thought they could use a break. Right now I am on a mission! I need to fix some mistakes I made the last time I visited Wonderland and made a few people angry, I don't like it when people are upset, I want people o smile. _

_Anyway, the boat should be docking shortly and I have to make sure have everything I need to make up to everyone. I bought some things back home to replace the things I destroyed…accidently, I'm such a klutz"_

The sound of a horn sounds letting the people know that they have arrived, one of the passengers stands by the loading area as the ship makes a complete stop, before allowing the bridge to connect to land. As the ships hands help unload the suitcases, one of the crew asks who the owner of a rather small picnic basket belongs too.

"That's mine" a soft voice answers drawing the attention of the crew member, "Here you go…oh!" looking up the crew mans eyes fell on the female before him. Hair as white as clouds and that sparkled and glistened in the rays of the sun. Skin that looked so soft and smooth, small plum lips, eyes as clear and transparent that glistened with a rainbow of colors, and a face held the utmost innocence and purity. She was truly the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

"Thank you for my basket" she smiled happily, making his heart melt. She grabbed the basket from his hands, thinking for abit she reached inside her basket, pulling out a plate covered in a white napkin.

"Here" she said handing him the plate, "Huh…what's this for" he said taking the plate carefully, "Well…you may not remember, but awhile back I came here and I made a mistake and destroyed the special lunch that was being prepared" she blushed looking down a bit, "Anyway, I felt really bad and so I made you all some lunches in order to apologize" she smiled making the man blush even more…she was too cute for her own good.

"I hope you enjoy the lunch I prepared!" she smiled once more before closing her basket and began to walk off toward the main land. The crew man just stood there, looking as the beautiful girl walked away, he flinched when he felt someone lean on his shoulder.

"Hey man, what you got there?" another crew member asked, looking inside, it was revealed to be…small triangular shaped sandwiches, which were cut so elegantly, it seemed a crime to just eat them.

"Dude those look so good!" the other man said picking one up, "Did your parents seemed you this, they look to good to have come from the galley" the man said taking a bite from the sandwich, his eyes instantly lighting up from the flavor explosion. "Man these things are delicious! Where did you get them!" he kept asking as the other continued to stare in front of him. Trying to see where the other was staring, he finally seemed to spot the someone standing at the far front of the dock, as they turned around the males eyes seemed to open wide in shock at the girl as she stared back at the see.

"Holy Mother of the Sea! Did she…she so…so…" he couldn't finish his sentence as the girl smiled and began to wave, "Bye mister crew man, please enjoy the lunch!" she said before skipping off in the direction of the forest, leaving the two love struck crew men.

The young, white haired girl walked happily down the road, walking past various trees and flowers while humming a sweet tune. Her curious eyes looked at the many birds and bus that flew about the forest, noticing the beautiful flowers that opened and talked about.

As she came to a part of the road, she came across a small cottage that rested in the middle of the forest. Standing in front of the door, the girl took a deep breath before knocking on the door, waiting a few moments she heard no one. She gave a few more knocks, before she heard the sound of scurrying coming from behind the door.

Then the door began to slowly open as a voice seemed to come, "Hello…", someone said with a tired tone, "I'm sorry to disturb you…but is the Duchess here?" she said a abit timidly.

There was a long yawn, before the voice spoke again, "The Duchess has gone to town…-yawn-"

"Oh…I apologize again, I was hoping to see her, I had something I needed to give her" she said softly before the door began to open more. Out stepped a male, dressed in large, light brown mouse costume, with big round ears and a long skinny black tail.

She watched as the male rubbed his sleepy eyes, "If you are in such a hurry" he gave another yawn, "You can wait here till she returns, she won't be gone long" he said tiredly.

"Thank you so much!" she beamed, with one more yawn, the mouse man peeked his eyes opened before giving a few blinks, suddenly his eyes went wide as the site of the girl before him.

"She…she's beautiful!' he thought as the girl made her way inside, closing the door slowly. The mouse man watched as the white haired girl sat down on the couch, placing her basket in her lap. The other stood right next to her still looking over the girls figure.

"Oh…excuse me?" the girl spoke making the mouse man jump a abit before answering, "Y-yes?" he stammered a little. "If I may ask, do you remember me?" she pointed to herself and as the male thought for a moment before shaking his head, he would have remembered the beautiful angel sitting in front of him.

"I see, I remember you…Dormouse" she said his name sweetly, her smile making the Dormouse blush many shades of red. "I must apologize too you Mr. Dormouse for the problems I caused you" she looked down sadly, her frown breaking his heart.

"p-problems" he stuttered again, she nodded

"The last time I was here I stepped on your tail and spilled pepper all over the house" she said her eyes began to well up, as she looked as though she was about to cry.

"Oh! It's okay, please don't be sad" he said trying to calm the poor girl, "No, I must fix my mistake, I humbly ask that you allow me to clean your home!" she said looking the Dormouse in the yes, who was shocked at the others sentence.

"You...you want to clean the house?" he asked still abit taken aback, "Please allow me to fix my mistakes, so that you and the others will forgive me" she began to beg her hands folded like she was going to pray.

"Um…well…you see" what could he say he didn't want her to cry anymore, as if on cue the door opened revealing a woman with long purple hair, wearing a long purple dress and hat, followed behind was a girl with her hand tied in a braid, a girl with red hair wearing a pair of rabbit ears, and lastly the youngest of the four wearing a pink outfit.

"Dormouse where back….huh?" she stopped inside when she spotted the Dormouse on the couch, with a young, white haired girl holding hands with the Dormouse.

The Dormouse noticed the others stares and quickly got up, "Um, Welcome back Duchess. March Hare, Cook, and White Rabbit!" he said quickly as the four females still stared at the girl on the couch.

"Dormouse who's the girl on my couch" she said pointing to the white haired girl as she rose from the couch and bowed to the Duchess.

"Hello Lady Duchess, my name is Shishumi, thank you for letting me into your home" she said still bowing before raising, "You may not remember me, but I came to your house before and made a mess and I felt really sad that I made you all so angry"

"So I came to beg you all for your forgiveness" she said as the others looked back and forth between each other.

"I already told the Dormouse, but…I want to clean your home to repay my debt" she said as the others looked more confused than before, suddenly they were all in a circle having a private meaning.

"Do any of you remember this girl in this house?" the Duchess asked as the others shook their heads.

"I don't think so, I would have remembered someone as pretty as her" the Dormouse blushed receiving looks from the others.

"She doesn't look that suspicious" the cook said looking over at Shishumi who waited patiently for the others to finish.

"But, really who would come back to clean another person's house" the March Hare said earning a few nods in the circle.

"Well if she's so content to clean, then I say we let her!" The Duchess said before they broke their circle. "Okay, you may clean the house!" she said and the girls face quickly beamed and she smiled thanking the Duchess repeatedly.

"There are cleaning supplies in the cabinet" she pointed to the door at the other end of the room. She nodded and prepared herself to go to work.

"Oh, before I forget" she said running over to her basket, "The last time I was here I accidently ruined her new dress so…" pulling a long purple fabric from her basket she presented it to the Duchess who starred in shock at the sight in front of her.

There in her hands was the most beautiful gown she had ever seen, it was long and look smooth to the touch.

"Ah! So Beautiful" she gleamed holding up the dress admiring it, "I love it!" she beamed laughing as she twirled with the dress

Shishumi smiled happily hearing the woman's happiness, "Thank you…I glad you like it" she said holding her basket, "I couldn't find a dress like the one that was ruined, so I asked my brother to help me make a new one!" she said as the Duchess continued to look over her new dress.

"White Rabbit-chan?" the pink haired girl toward Shishumi who presented something to the seemingly lax girl, "This is for spilling tea all over your picture device" she said presenting a small dark pink device to the girl who took it a bit hesitantly, opening it a punch of floating button's appeared before her.

"It's a camera!" she said smiling as the White Rabbit continued to stare at the small device, "My friend back home made it, she said that it can hold infinite photos, hold scheduling, and even has a recorder so you can record videos!" she said trying to repeat all the things her friend had told her, "Sorry…I know I need to shut up sometimes, anyway I hope you like it!" she said as the continued to stare at the device.

"Uh…Thank you" the White Rabbit said shyly and the other girl beamed at the other, making her blush more.

"Oh, I'm sorry I need to start cleaning" she said as she remembered she had more places to be.

"Nah, forget the house" the Duchess said, "B-but…" Shishumi stammered only to be cut off, "No Buts! You don't have to clean the house" she said a bit sternly as the over gave her a small frown, "Well…I assist you allow me to at least make you lunch!" she said and the others looked at her.

"No need" the cook said, "I'll make lunch, besides it's my job" everyone else seemed to grimace at the idea of another over F.L.E.I.J.A lunch.

"Yeah, um, why don't we let Shishumi-chan do it, I mean it would be rude" the Duchess said, "Yeah and you could take a break from cooking" she added and the cook seemed to ponder the thought before nodding in agreement.

"Oh thank you!" she bowed, "I'll get started on lunch!" she stated happily before being led to the kitchen by the cook who showed her where everything was.

After a few moments of waiting, "Lunch is ready!" Shishumi said walking into the living room carrying a tray of food. Everyone sat in the living room as Shishumi sat the tray on the counter.

"I hope you all like it!" she said as she explained what she made, "I made some lady-finger sandwiches, a pot of warm and healthy vegetable and noodle soup. Some fresh tea and finally a Strawberry short cake" she finished bowing, "Enjoy!"

Everyone began making their own plates; the Duchess took a small bite out of the lady-finger sandwiches, her eyes instantly lit up with joy, "Yum! This is so good" she said taking another bit, readying to get another.

The White Rabbit and March Hare ate a spoonful of soup, "Delicious" the White Rabbit said taking another spoonful, "Damn this is good" the March Hare said biting into one of the sandwiches.

"Shishumi-chan this is really good, the best I've ever had!" the Dormouse said making Shishumi smile more, even the cook had to admit the food was good.

"Thank you all, I hope you all enjoy" she said before grabbing her basket off the table, "I already finished the dishes, so now I must be off" she said and headed toward the door, suddenly she was stopped a voice.

"Wait!" a voice cried, it was the Dormouse, "Do you have to leave so soon?" he asked and frowned when she nodded. "I'm sorry but I have to go. There are other places I must be and rights I must wrong" she explained and the Dormouse nodded sadly.

Seeing this, Shishumi brought her arms up and pulled the Dormouse into a comforting hug. As they stood they're hugging, the male couldn't help but blush at the feeling. "Mr. Dormouse, do not be said because we will meet again" she said ending the hug.

"R-Rivalz" he stammered as the other gave him a confused look, "M-my name, it's Rivalz" he repeated as he watch her smile her sunny smile.

"Let's me again Rivalz" she smiled happily as the other nodded, as she walked away from the cottage the others came out too wave good-bye, all while saying their names.

"Goodbye, Duchess Milly! March Hare Kallen! White Rabbit Anya! Cook Nina! Dormouse Rivalz! Let's meet again!" she said cheerily before disappearing down the road.

As she made her way further down the road, she began to look around her and she notice that she was lost. Looking back and forth she saw no clue where she had ventured and how far she had ventured, all she knew was that she was lost.

"Oh…" she moaned sadly trying to find her way, walking further up the road she noticed a road that was divided and began to feel sad again.

"Oh no" she cried softly, "Which way…do I go?" she said looking back and forth at the three roads. Suddenly she saw two figures standing in front of the roads.

'Maybe they can help me" she thought before she began walking faster stopping in front of the two, both being female.

One of the females was taller than the other, she had long black hair and green eyes. The shortest of the two had white hair and had red eyes.

"Excuse me?" the two girls looked at her and smiled, "Hi I'm Tweedle Dum" the taller one said, "And I'm Tweedle Dee" they introduced themselves and smile explain they were twins much to Shishumi's confusion.

"Okay…can you please tell me which road I should go?" she asked as the two continued to smile at her. Both twins began pointing in different directions making Shishumi even more confused.

"You should go left" Tweedle Dum said

"No, you should go Right" Tweedle Dee said

Soon the two began to argue, as the conversation began to go way off subject from what was previously asked.

As the two continued to argue over who was right, Shishumi decided to take the middle path, before she left she sat a plate of cookies on a rock, thinking the two might be hungry after their…conversation and then she preceded to walk down the road.

As she continued to walk down the dirt road, suddenly she came across a high brick wall in the middle of the road. As she stopped and look curiously up the wall she noticed something or someone standing on top of it. He had long black hair and dark eye's, he looked almost like an egg from the outfit he wore.

Shishumi couldn't help but giggle abit.

"Excuse me, Mr" she called up as the man looked down on her, "I'm sorry to disturb you but do you know where I can find the Walrus and Carpenter?" she asked nicely as the other continued to look at her, before shaking his head.

"Oh, well thank you any" she said lowering her head and prepared to walk forward when suddenly she heard a large crash followed by a cracking noise like someone had just drop a piece a plate that had smashed to pieces.

Quickly turning around, she gasped at the sight; the egg-man was lying on the ground, his shell cracked and smashed on the ground. She quickly ran toward him, turning him on his back she rested his head on his her lap, his eyes were closed and he looked to be in pain.

As he opened eyes slowly, he saw small strands of white invade his vision, as his vision began to clear he noticed girl from only a few minutes ago looking down worriedly above him.

"Oh thank goodness, your alright" she said giving a relieved sigh, "Are you okay" she asked as the other blushed abit, turning his head and giving a nod.

"Thank goodness" she said giving him a warm smile, as he sat up he seemed to notice two things, one; he was not in pain like he usually was and two; his shell…it wasn't broken?

"What happened?" he said looking at the girl who gave him a smile, "Oh, while you were out and resting, I noticed that your poor shell was damaged and cracked" she explained, "But, my shell looks fine" he stated pointing at the undamaged white.

"Well, I put you back to gather" she said and the egg man looked at her shocked, "You what…but how?" he stammered looking at the girl who claimed to have put him together again, not even all the Kings horses and all the Kings men could do that.

Shishumi smiled before bring her hands up to the top of the egg-man's head, a white and warm light appeared around her hands, the man gasped at the warmth radiating from her touch and in a blink of an eye the crack place on his head began to heal.

Feeling the top of his shell, he felt a smooth surface and thanked the girl in front of him, he introduce himself as Humpty Dumpty and she introduced herself as Shishumi, shaking each other's hand. It was then Humpty Dumpty volunteered to escort her down the path until they found the people she seeked.

Shishumi thanked him repeatedly, before they began their journey down the path, as they walked he told her a story about a man who was transformed in the feared Jabberwock. She smiled as the man told her the tale of the Jabberwock, her sunny laughter making him feel warm inside.

* * *

**….To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Lelouch (Mad Hatter):**

**Suzaku (Knight of the White)**

**Nunnally (Alice)**

**C.C. (Cheshire cat)**

**Kallen (March Hare)**

**Milly (Duchess)**

**Rivalz (Dormouse)**

**Anya (White Rabbit)**

**Shirley (Fawn)**

**Villetta (Griffin)**

**Rolo (Sea Turtle)**

**Lloyd (Carpenter)**

**Cecile (Walrus)**

**Nina (Cook)**

**Schneizel (The King of Red)**

**Kanon (Red Queen)**

**Cornelia (White King)**

**Euphemia (White Queen)**

**Gino (Knight of the Red)**

**Marianne (The Queen of Hearts)**

**Charles (King of Hearts)**

**Tianzi (Tweedle Dum)**

**Kaguya (Tweedle Dee)**

**A/N: Just a heads up on the casting lists, please drop me a review**


End file.
